


Busted Equestrian

by FeistyPotato (FloralFinisher)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Equestrian, Horses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a broken ankle can’t keep Neville off a horse, though Dolph disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted Equestrian

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my terrible contribution to this ship. It’s not a strict horsey AU though, it’s pretty much Nev still being a wrestler, though his secret hobby are horses. Mostly an AU, so none of this is real. (x
> 
> I don’t own Dolph or Neville, but I do own my Self-Insert/character.

He glares at his phone, seeing three of his own texts sent to Neville. Three missed calls later, and Dolph was fuming. He texts their friend Hannah, asking where she was.

Her response came a few seconds later.

_‘ We’re at the stables, at the ranch.’_

Dolph sighs in relief, assuming Neville was down there with her, watching her ride horses. He responds over text, thanking her and saying he would come by to watch for a little while. He somewhat knew where the place was, quickly checking his old messages with Hannah he had saved for the address to the farm since he had never been there in person, or even knew Neville liked horses.

An hour later he arrived, seeing the open front gate of the property. He drives down the long rocky driveway, glancing out of his window at the view. There were pastures on both sides, and he could see a few horses grazing. Dolph wondered who the property actually belonged to, it must have cost over a million to build, and a few thousand to take care of the horses and land.

Parking by the front of the house, Dolph gets out and follows the small trail to the stables. He could hear talking and the rustling of leaves on nearby trees in the wind. A few horses at trotted up to the fence, seeing who the new person was. Dolph was secretly a fan of cowboys, but these horses didn’t look like the ones on television or movies.

”Hey guys, I’m here!” he calls, laughing once as the horses were scared away by his loud voice. They took off in a breezy gallop, stopping to look at him while ten feet away.

”We’re in the back!” Hannah calls. Dolph nods before going to explore and find out where Neville was.

He finds his two friends, first seeing Neville seated on top of a tall horse with a deep brown coat. He had no idea what breed it was, but it was still a fierce-looking animal. It had a few white marks on its face, and a rather light-brown muzzle color. Its legs were mostly black past the horse’s knees.

His eyes move from the horse to Neville: who wasn’t actually _dressed_ like a cowboy. Dolph was highly confused – didn’t horse riding mean cowboys, ropes, and cows? Although…Nev looked pretty _good_ in snug breeches and a polo shirt. Neville’s hair was done up in the usual bun he wore when not wrestling. There were no cowboy boots either, leaving Dolph to ask plenty of questions.

”Uhm, I thought you guys were wrangling cows on horses that look rough and tough. What are you even _wearing_ dude???” Dolph states, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hannah laughs, “Actually no, we do English riding. What you’re talking about is ‘Western’. I don’t think Nev would look any good as a cowboy…”

Neville smiles as his slips on his leather riding gloves before picking up the reins. “I’m not a fan of the other style, I prefer English. Do you plan on sticking around?”

Dolph catches himself staring and nodding, stopping quickly as he saw the cast on Neville’s injured ankle. He was crazy to be on the back of a thousand pound animal while still hurt. “I dunno. Do _you_ plan on _GETTING OFF THAT HORSE_? Nev, you’ve only been in that cast for a month. You should NOT be riding horses yet!”

Neville scoffs, waving his comment off like it was nothing. “You’re not me mum, and it’s fine, I’m not doing anything fast and furious on this horse. I am just going to walk and trot him around for a bit. Calm down _babe_ , okay?”

Hannah rolls her eyes, fixing her ponytail while standing next to Neville and the horse.

”Don’t ‘babe’ me, get off the horse. It was obviously hard on you trying to get up there, even with the step-stool,” Dolph snaps, pointing at the stool in the corner. “Your face is red; you need to just sit out this time. Let Hanns ride.”

”Yeah, can you guys be _gay_ after I get on the horse?” Hannah teases. “I’ve been mucking out stalls and cleaning tack all day, I’d like to ride.”

Neville grumbles for a minute, and soon asks Hannah to bring over the stool so he could dismount. Dolph watches him climb off, shaking his head at how much of a chore it was to get off of the animal. After three minutes Neville had his crutches under his arms, and now Hannah mounted the horse with ease – ignoring the step-stool.

”It’s alright, just take it easy. Let’s talk.” Dolph says, smiling at Neville. He rolls his eyes, following Hannah to the gate to the dirt arena so he could let them inside.

Neville and Dolph found a bench to sit at, watching their friend through the fence. Neville props his injured ankle on the bench, leaving Dolph to sit on the end. “So, who owns this place?” Dolph asks.

Neville smirks. “ _I_ do, it’s a somewhat new place I own here in America.” He loses his smirk, sighing softly. “Horses have been.…a little hobby of mine for a while. I rode a bit when I came here when NXT was just starting to take off. I met Hanns when I got here, and she offered to let me ride a bit at her cousin’s ranch in Florida. It was a little place but I had a lot of fun.”

”So _The Man that Gravity Forgot_ secretly loves horses? Still, that’s pretty cool, I’ve never ridden a horse and maybe you could teach me…you know, it could be fun.” Dolph says, curious about actually doing it.

The Geordie laughs. “I could, I think we do have some western riding tack around here. Don’t have any Quarter horses though. It doesn’t matter which breed anyway, they can be put under any saddle.”

He grins, putting an arm around Neville, the shorter man slowly leans into Dolph’s side. He doesn’t say a word, though he felt himself blush. Dolph quickly glances away from Nev, watching Hannah do laps around the arena, practicing moves with the horse he had never seen before.

He had made a note to ask about English riding later. Neville was quickly sitting up again, shouting at Hannah to take the horse over a few jumps that were inside the arena. Though the bars of the jumps were taken down and had to put dragged into the ring to be set up in a pattern, leaving the woman rather annoyed with Neville since she had to lug them around and set them up.

”Hannah’s fine here by herself for right now, you want to go get lunch?” Neville asks. Dolph nods while watching Nev get to his feet, grabbing the crutches before moving over to the fence.

”We’re goin’ out for lunch Hanns, you want us to bring ya back anything?!” Neville shouts at her.

”Chipotle!” Hannah responds while setting up bars on the last jump. The horse had been following her around, and Dolph found it pretty neat, it was like having a giant dog.

Neville nods, glancing back at Dolph. “I’m gonna run inside and grab my phone and wallet, I’ll meet you back at your car, okay?”

”Sure babe, I’ll be waiting. You look good by the way.” Dolph says, smirking.

He blushes a bit, “Of course I do, but thanks… _babe_.”

Dolph watches him leave on the trail back to the house, admittedly staring at Neville’s butt in the breeches for a few seconds before looking at his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on my tumblr account too, under the tag 'hanns' craptacular fics'.


End file.
